


Dulce Cuarentena

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, COVID-19, Cats, Coronavirus, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Illness, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Virus, alternative universe, pandemia, quarentine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren está cumpliendo con mucha responsabilidad la cuarentena en su departamento en un sexto piso. Aislado, a pesar de ser organizado sus días se han vuelto grises y aburridos, hasta que conoce por primera vez a su vecino Levi, quien en poco tiempo convierte la desagradable experiencia en una... dulce cuarentena. One shot/Fluff/Romance/ErenxLevi/Eren cumpleaños
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Dulce Cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts), [Fa Teufell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fa+Teufell).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Resulta que esta idea yo la venía trabajando desde hace unos días, de hecho se lo había comentado a un par de personas y qué pasa? Lila Negra sube un one shot con la misma temática, kill me, please, jajajaja. Eso me pasa por lerda, porque se supone que esto tendría que haber estado listo para ayer, puta vida, pero es mi culpa por no hacer las cosas más rápido. Así que bueno, van a ver que hay muchas cosas similares con su fic, por cierto vayan a leerlo que es super bonito, se llama "Aislamiento Social", hasta los títulos son similares, pero les juro que ni ella ni yo hemos hablado al respecto ni tampoco nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.
> 
> Esta escrito en castellano neutro, lo siento Lila, si bien habla de cuarentena he basado los detalles en cómo se están viviendo las cosas en mi país: Argentina, para que sepan y de paso conozcan como van las cosas por aquí. Mientras tanto ya saben: lávense las manos con cuidado, no salgan de sus casas y sigan las recomendaciones de las autoridades competentes, AUTORIDADES COMPETENTES, las incompetentes no, ya saben.
> 
> Bueno, con respecto al fic, romance, ¿why not? Puro romance cursi y facilongo porque yolo, no habrá lemon, lo siento, los he defraudado jaja. Ya en estos días voy a subir cosas que les den calocha, tengan paciencia como siempre tienen conmigo, voy como puedo, sepan que sigo trabajando pero en modalidad home office, así que no es que tengo todo el día para rascarme el ombligo, no, mis cielas. Hay que ganarse el pancito aunque sea a distancia. Espero que esto no los desanime y sigan leyendo, si siguen leyendo sean tan amables de dejarme un votito, un comentario, un review, un kudo, un algo que me haga saber que les ha gustado o no, ambos lados del casette son bienvenidos (que frase más vieja jaja). Qué más? (piensa, piensa), bueno, se vienen nuevas cosas, por que no estuve publicando? Porque estoy terminando las historias, amores. No voy a subir nada nuevo que no esté terminado y también incluyo aquí a las historias en emisión, cuando agarre alguna es apra terminarla por completo. Sé que debo aprovechar la cuarentena que ustedes tienen más tiempo pero ando lerda, sorry.
> 
> Por cierto, a los que me siguen leyendo en Wattpad, en FF, en AO3, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, todos los días me llegan sus mensajitos, su apoyo, su amor y estoy más que feliz, se me hincha el pecho de amor, me dan fuerzas para seguir, los amo inmensamente, gracias por estar en mi vida! Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, fluff a montones, dulzura y cursiladas, pa que mentir, disfruten, déjense querer! Cari me olvido, hay una escena lime de amor propio, ya la reconocerán, menos mal y me acordé de advertir, ajio,ajio.
> 
> NOTA DE AUTOR: El fic va dedicado con mucho cariño para Lila Negra (porque se me adelantó y la quiero un montón), para Fa Teufell que hace magia con sus manitos y siempre saca unos artes bien chingones, para mi sista amada Yaoi´Blyff (pronto saldrá una sorpresa de ambas, se van a caer de culo) y para Levy Daerthe que ya no me lee, pero le hablé de esta idea así que igual. Por supuesto, para todos ustedes porque son los lectores más geniales del mundo mundial! Ah, cierto, también es un regalo de cumpleaños, lamentablemente atrasado para el Tatakae hermoso, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN!
> 
> La portada del fic está a cargo de una legendaria artista del fandom Julie Ann Penalba, ella es coreana y es un amor de persona, le pedí permiso y me ha dejado usarlo (Pueden verla en mi perfil de Wattpad: Luna-De-Acero)

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Se puede hacer mucho con el odio, pero mucho más con el amor".** _

_**William Shakeapeare** _

_**.** _

.

Salió a su amplio balcón, hacía calor pero ya no encontraba otras actividades para hacer dentro de su departamento. Si seguía así se lo iba a comer vivo la ansiedad.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte. Estaba preocupado, su padre era médico y conociéndolo estaría en el primer frente de batalla combatiendo ese mortal y espantoso virus conocido como covid-19 (coronavirus) y él nada podía hacer. Solo agradecía que en el país se hubieran tomado las medidas preventivas a tiempo para no sucumbir de manera tan trágica como en otros lugares de Europa. Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera un alto riesgo de contagio para el doctor Grisha.

Por un tema de seguridad sanitaria, su madre estaba en casa de su hermana Mikasa, él decidió permanecer en su departamento todo el tiempo que durara el aislamiento social obligatorio dictado por el gobierno, comúnmente llamado cuarentena, aunque no eran cuarenta días, recién iba doce y ya habían anunciado que se iba a extender por otros catorce días más. Era por el bien sanitario del país y lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en su departamento acatando la orden presidencial.

No tenía mascotas, no porque no le gustaran al contrario, amaba los perros en especial, el problema es que le parecía injusto que un animal creciera en un departamento y su trabajo, el que ahora hacía por modalidad home office, le exigía muchos viajes y ausentarse muchas horas, de manera que para evitar que el animalito sufriera y estuviera muchas horas solo se había resignado a no adoptar ninguno.

Como su trabajo consistía en visitar clientes para venta de maquinaria industrial para panaderías y negocios, la verdad es que mucho no podía hacer desde su casa, así que en la mañana era capaz de sacarse de encima todos los pendientes y el resto del día se aburría bastante. Se había organizado una rutina de ejercicios temprano por la mañana, ya que era un chico madrugador, luego tomaba un baño y se abocaba al trabajo, pero ya a eso de la una o dos de la tarde quedaba libre por completo. Se puso al día con un par de series de Netflix, comenzó a hacer un par de tutoriales para meditación, comenzó un curso para aprender chino, y hasta se animó a hacer un par de postres.

Eren era una persona muy activa, ese sedentarismo obligado lo tenía caminando por las paredes. Ya había organizado su biblioteca dos veces, había cambiado la ubicación de los muebles de su habitación, hasta había echo video llamadas con su madre y Mikasa, cuando él odiaba hacerlas, y las posibilidades se le iban acabando. Cuando escuchó la noticia que el aislamiento iba a extenderse, suspiró hastiado y se deprimió un poco, era lo esperable, de hecho le parecía poco doce días, si se descubrían muchos más casos de contagios con seguridad volverían a extenderlo. Luego de que se le pasó la molestia, se sentó y anotó en su agenda algunas cosas para hacer durante esos días y no ceder a terminar apoltronado en el sillón mientras comía a dos manos por la ansiedad (aunque hoy había decidió ceder antes dos bolsas de nachos y un pote de queso chedar).

Apagó el aire acondicionado, no quería exceder la cuota de electricidad del edificio y además la hora pico del calor ya había pasado. Lo bueno de vivir en el sexto piso de ese lugar es que por la puerta de su balcón siempre ingresaban frescas ráfagas de aire porque vivían cerca de la costa y eso permitía que el aire no se viciara tanto ni quedara estancado, lo cual era una bendición. De tanto en tanto cortaban la energía para buena parte de la zona residencial porque la gente abusaba del uso de los electrodomésticos, así que quería poner su granito de arena.

Salió a su balcón y se quedó un buen rato ahí mirando la puesta de sol, mientras pensaba en su padre y en que faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños, que aunque era una fecha a la que no le daba demasiada importancia ahora echaría en falta a su verdad la cuarentena le estaba haciendo reflexionar sobre un sinfín de cosas que el trajín de la rutina y el arduo trabajo no había tenido en cuenta. Ahora notaba lo mucho que echaba en falta estar en pareja, la última vez había sido hacía unos dos años (¿o tres?) y desde entonces siempre se decía que no tenía ganas de empezar de nuevo ni contaba con el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a alguien.

Pero ahora... hacía falta, un abrazo, una sonrisa, caricias, sexo, afecto, alguien que le diera un alivio al final de la jornada. Se giró al sentir movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y notó como ¿su vecino? salía al balcón también con una taza de té en las manos, un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza y barbijo. El hombre parecía más bajo que él, aunque estuvieran como a dos metros de distancia y le llamó la atención su atuendo. ¿Ese era su vecino? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era de tener mucho contacto social con los vecinos del edificio. Lo habían metido de prepo en un grupo de whatsapp del consorcio que lo mantenía al tanto de las novedades y de los vencimientos para pagar las expensas, con seguridad fue a una que otra reunión obligatoria, pero lo cierto es que más allá de saludar formalmente en a la entrada a Juan, el conserje, o alguna persona que se cruzaba en el hall, el ascensor no porque la mayoría de las veces prefería usar las escaleras, no era de asistir a eventos o juntadas con los mismos. Siempre era igual, no tenía tiempo, o eso decía en realidad no tenía ganas.

El hombre a su izquierda se bajó el barbijo para beber de su taza y se dio cuenta que tenía algún tipo de sangre extranjera, porque su tez era excesivamente blanca, el cabello retinto negro le caía en lacios mechones que le cubrían buena parte de la frente y por detrás un estilo de corte militar, sin dudas era un corte llamativo. Su nariz le pareció de lo más bonita, pequeña, respingada, a juego con un par de labios finos, rosados. En cierto momento el hombre giró su cabeza y lo pescó en su mudo escrutinio haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado porque no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo en silencio. Tuvo que hablar o habría sido muy incómodo.

—Hola.

—Buenas tardes —Respondió con una grave y rasposa voz que no parecía coincidir con su complexión.

—Soy Eren. Tu vecino —Duh, lo social no era su mejor ámbito—. O eso creo, nunca te había visto antes.

El hombrecillo parecía un poco sorprendido por el abordaje, Eren no lo sabía pero tampoco era hábil con eso de entablar conversación con extraños. Pero bueno, después de doce días de encierro uno puede ceder un poco a situaciones nuevas, o al menos con esa excusa quiso justificarse.

—Tampoco recuerdo haberme cruzado contigo, y sí, soy el dueño de este departamento.

—Ah, será porque tengo un trabajo como vendedor y estoy todo el día en la calle, uso el depto solo para dormir prácticamente.

—Ya veo, me pasa igual. Trabajo en la bolsa de valores, viajo mucho. Bueno, es un gusto, Eren.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre? —Se apresuró a saber antes de que el hombre se fuera, aunque no parecía con esa intención, porque de hecho se apoyó con los antebrazos en la baranda del balcón.

—Levi —respondió casi en un gruñido.

—¿Vivai?

—No, con ele, Le-vi.

—Oh, ya, disculpa, no había escuchado bien. Y... eh, ¿cómo la llevas?, ya sabes, con todo esto.

—Mmm, como se puede. La verdad me cuesta un poco estar encerrado si te soy honesto.

—¿Verdad, que si? Es una mierda, ya no sé que más organizar adentro, he cambiado los muebles de sitio como dos veces.

Levi bufó, y por su expresión Eren se dió cuenta que era una especie de risa, iba por buen camino. Se acercó lo máximo que pudo desde su lado del balcón, ansioso por continuar la conversación, de alguna manera era divertido, estaba conociendo a alguien nuevo, que además era importante conocer porque era su puto vecino, si había una emergencia era mejor estar en contacto ¿no?

—Yo ya no sé qué más limpiar.

—Te entiendo, ¿cuántos son en tu departamento?

—Tres.

—Oh, aquí solo estoy yo —¿Por qué se oía decepcionado? Después de todo Levi tenía todo el derecho de estar con su familia, pareja, lo que fuera.

—Bueno, si te refieres a seres humanos entonces solo soy yo, los otros dos integrantes son Coke y Pringles.

—¿Gatos?

—Son más que gatos, a veces creo que piensan que soy una especie de sirviente de ellos.

Eren se rió divertido. —Curiosos sus nombres.

—Ah, mis vicios preferidos, aunque no los consumo mucho.

—Prefiero los nachos con queso.

Cuando quisieron acordar se hicieron las ocho de la noche y seguían allí conversando animadamente, hasta que un atigrado precioso hizo acto de presencia maullando como si le reclamara a su amo por atención.

—Bueno, tu familia te reclama.

—Así es, bien, será hasta mañana, Eren.

—Ah, eh, perdón, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que son las ocho y ya debe hacer cerrado el almacén de la esquina, así que, si no es mucha molestia, ¿tienes un poco de jabón líquido para convidarme? Mañana saldré de compras y te lo reprondré.

—Claro, pero devuélvelo cuanto antes o mandaré a Pringles que te cobre.

Eren volvió a reírse con ganas. Levi le dijo que se lo dejaría en la puerta y tocaría el timbre, que luego se metería a casa antes de que Eren abriera. Cuando fue a buscar se encontró con un pack de 800 ml del Jabón Skip ultra, el mismo que usaba él, de alguna manera se sintió contento por esa coincidencia.

Al otro día apenas terminó sus ejercicios salió al balcón con la esperanza de encontrárselo y para su fortuna allí estaba, haciendo algunas flexiones de brazos, esta vez sin el pañuelo de la cabeza pero con el tapabocas.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó animado.

Levi terminó su serie y se puso de pie secándose el sudor con una toalla de mano color azul eléctrico.

—Buenos días, eres de madrugar.

—Sí, de hecho ya hice mi rutina, acabo de tomar un baño.

A Levi le gustó eso, su vecino era bien parecido, organizado, disciplinado, amable y simpático. Extrañamente era muy simple conversar con él, sus opiniones eran similares y Eren tenía facilidad de palabra, bueno su profesión de vendedor tal vez le facilitaba un poco las cosas, menos mal porque él era complicado para eso.

—¿Te sirvió el jabón?

—Sí, de hecho... es la misma marca que uso yo.

—La que lava y perfuma mejor —dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron sorprendidos para luego reír.

—Escucha, iré al súper en un rato, si necesitas algo me dices y te lo traigo —Ofreció Eren solícito.

—Bueno, la verdad me gustaría comprarle el alimento balanceado a mis consentidos, oh y también una caja de fósforos, creo que eso es todo.

—Hagamos una cosa, te paso mi número de celular, si te acuerdas de algo más me escribes, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo, voy a buscar mi móvil —dijo mientras entraba a su departamento, Eren estaba emocionado, dentro de lo monótono de su rutina aburrida estos pequeños intercambios lo ponían contento—. Dime.

Eren le pasó su número y notó que Levi no estaba dentro del grupo de vecinos, le dijo que no porque lo estresaban los grupos de whatsapp, todo ese quilombo de los estados, las notificaciones que llegaban a cada momento y que no le gustaba tener íconos pendientes de lectura o revisión en la pantalla, una especie de TOC.

—De acuerdo, trataré de ser cauteloso entonces —Avisó Eren para que se quedara tranquilo.

Antes de salir se puso un par de guantes de látex, metió su celular en la bolsita de antihumedad para móviles, se colocó barbijo y anteojos de sol, agarró sus bolsas ecológicas y partió a hacer sus compras. Tenía su alacena con unas cuantas provisiones pero había otras que se habían agotado. Tuvo que hacer una fila porque en el super los hacían ingresar en grupos de a diez, una vez que salían otros clientes de comprar dejaban entrar a los siguientes y así. Al final luego de una espera de cuarenta y cinco minutos pudo ingresar. Rápidamente llenó su carro y le escribió el primer mensaje a Levi para preguntarle si iba a necesitar algo más. Mientras esperaba la respuesta se recreó un buen rato con su foto de perfil. Siendo sinceros no le hacía justicia, era mucho más lindo en persona.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿era más lindo en persona? "Ay, Eren, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, idiota", se regañó mentalmente y luego leyó la respuesta donde le pedía tres productos más. Le mandó algunas fotos de marcas y Levi pudo elegir con tranquilidad. Mikasa le envió un meme sobre un Tiranosaurio Rex desesperado porque por lo corto de sus brazos no se podía lavar las manos y a Eren le pareció super gracioso. ¿Debería enviárselo a Levi? Parecía alguien serio al menos por su foto donde tenía un traje y cara de cobrador despiadado. Se jugó la cabeza y se lo mandó. A los pocos segundos el hombre le mandó algunos emoticones riéndose. ¡Diablos! Ese hombre impasible usaba emoticones, le pareció adorable.

Decidió aprovechar y pasar por el cajero, donde se tuvo que comer otra fila más de gente, finalmente a eso de las tres de la tarde estuvo regresando. Apenas pasó el umbral de su puerta empapó las bolsas ecológicas con alcohol en gel, al igual que los productos comprados, se quitó toda la ropa y los zapatos y los metió a lavar con agua caliente, finalmente se fue a dar un baño, luego de tirar el barbijo a la basura.

—Bien, tengo aquí tus productos, ¿cómo hacemos? —Le escribió a Levi quien le pidió el importe y le dijo que se los dejara en la puerta, que él le pasaría el dinero debajo de la suya.

—Eh, ¿no te parece un poco extremo? Digo, yo no viajé al exterior y no estuve en contacto con gente que haya viajado y ya hace 13 días que estoy en cuarentena, si quieres te entrego los productos en el pasillo.

Quedaron de acuerdo de hacerlo así. Eren puso todo en una de las bolsas ecológicas, no usaba de las plásticas para evitar mayor contaminación, eso por un lado y por el otro... sabía que era una treta para que Levi le devolviera la dichosa bolsa. Está bien, no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas de conocerlo, pero le gustaba, aunque más no fuera de vista. Cuando salió de su casa, Levi abrió la puerta de la suya y sus ojos se encontraron más de cerca, ambos se miraron apenas dos segundos antes de que el más bajo lo invitara a pasar.

Eren ingresó y quedó asombrado. A pesar de que su departamento y el de Levi medían lo mismo, aproximadamente ochenta metros cuadrados, el suyo parecía muchísimo más amplio. La decoración era minimalista, es decir casi nula, muy al estilo oriental, apenas había un puf negro frente a una mesa ratona y algunos muebles funcionales sobre una pared. Estaba alfombrado con una exquisita tela mullida de color peltre, las paredes blancas, había un solo cuadro en una de ellas, era grande, con unas letras chinas o japonesas en rojo con negro. En una equina una planta de bambú y eso era todo. Estaba impecable y todo brillaba por su pulcritud, el ambiente tenía un ligero aroma a cerezos, muy suave y agradable.

Fueron hasta la cocina donde las cosas eran similares, los muebles del bajo y alto mesada eran blancos con vidrios esmerilados, y los electrodomésticos en color acero, uno que otro de color rojo, indudablemente tenía un exquisito gusto para la decoración. Eren dejó la bolsa sobre la mesada y Levi le ofreció un café. Si de lejos le había aparecido atractivo, de cerca era una maravilla. Levi era delgado pero musculado, se notaba por la remera blanca ceñida que estaba usando, un pantalón de algodón, holgado, negro dejaba vislumbrar el resto de la hermosa anatomía y sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! Eran grises.

—Te agradezco el favor —Indicó Levi mientras prendía una cafetera Nespresso y tomaba unos cubitos entre las manos—. ¿Capuchino, café con leche, café solo?

—Oh, café solo. No te preocupes, de todas maneras tenía que ir a comprar, no es que me emocione salir para hacer eternas filas de gente malhumorada, pero necesitaba huevos... y bueno, otras cosas, no solo huevos —dijo atropelladamente y se rascó la nuca, Levi solo asintió y tomó su billetera.

—No sé si darte billetes, los saqué hace unos tres días del cajero, dicen que el dinero se contamina.

—Ah, si quieres te paso mi cuenta y me haces una transferencia por tu home banking.

—Eres rápido para los negocios.

—No, yo solo lo sugería.

—Relájate, solo estoy bromeando —espetó mientras dejaba la billetera de lado y tomaba su móvil para abrir la aplicación de su banco y realizar la transferencia.

En ese momento apareció un gato completamente negro de ojos celestes que fue directo al desconocido y comenzó a olisquearle los pies con curiosidad.

—¿Pringles?

—Coke, ya sabes, por lo negro.

—Claro, tiene sentido, ¿puedo? —Hizo la mímica de acariciarlo y Levi entrecerró los ojos como pensando.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero no te puedo asegurar que no se moleste y te rebane un dedo —Eren lo miró asustado, Levi por fin sonrió y el de ojos verdes quedó deslumbrado—. Solo bromeo, es un regalón, le encantan los mimos.

El muchacho se agachó y apenas lo comenzó a acariciar el minino se tiró de panza al piso retorciéndose y ronroneando para que continuara con las atenciones. Luego Eren notó que desde la entrada del pasillo el gato atigrado lo miraba de manera amenazante.

—Pringles es más... reservado. No te preocupes, no ha matado a nadie que yo sepa, pero no es fácil ganarse su confianza, él si es de arañar. Me llevó mucho tiempo que aprendiera a confiar en mí después que me lo encontré en un callejón cerca de la oficina donde trabajo, vaya a saber toda la miseria que habría vivido. Pero soy persistente, al final aceptó venirse.

—¿Cómo le haces? Me refiero a que también trabajas muchas horas según me dijiste, ellos se quedan solos.

—Bueno, en un principio se acompañan entre ambos, por eso tengo dos, es diferente a estar totalmente solo, y luego hay una mujer que viene dos veces por semana a cocinar y hacer uno que otro quehacer, si viajo tengo una amiga que viene a cuidarlos. Así que el tiempo que tengo libre trato de jugar, compartir con ellos, este tiempo nos vino bien.

Le acercó una exquisita taza de porcelana blanca con apenas unas líneas doradas en el borde, el aroma del café era increíble. Conversaron un poco más sobre el edificio, el calor, lo mucho que aumentaban los precios, la pandemia, hasta que el estómago de Levi llamó la atención de ambos.

—Joder, ¿ya son las cinco de la tarde? —Soltó asombrado, ¿quién había acelerado el tiempo?

—Ni siquiera almorcé —Se lamentó Levi—, oh, seguramente tú tampoco, lo siento, acaparé tu tiempo.

—No hay problema, la pasé genial. Si me vas a pagar con esta delicia de café cada vez que necesites un favor, cuenta con mis servicios.

Se saludaron chocando los codos, porque no era higiénico con las manos y se despidieron, aunque ambos querían alargar el momento, pero ya se les iban acabando las excusas. Esa tarde intercambiaron varios memes y se rieron un montón. Levi le mandó una foto antes de ir a dormir donde tenía a los dos gatos ocupándole más del ochenta por ciento del colchón. Eren le mandó una foto suya sin remera y tirado a sus anchas en su cama, le dijo que la vida de soltero era mejor que la de padre adoptivo, claro que sus intenciones eran otras, él también tenía lo suyo para impresionar.

"Eso hasta que termine la cuarentena y tu novia te quite la mitad", le mandó Levi y Eren elevó una ceja.

¿Debería seguirle el juego?, carajo, recién llevaban un puto día de conocerse, pero la atracción era evidente, al menos de su lado.

"Ni novia, ni novio, envídiame. Por cierto, ¿cómo harás tú cuando invites a alguien a dormir?"

Ok, tenía que calmarse, sabía muy bien que no estaba siendo muy sutil. Levi tardó como cinco minutos en contestar, la palabra "escribiendo" aparecía y desaparecía de su pantalla y Eren se había despabilado del todo.

"Solo digamos que si invito a alguien no será precisamente para dormir".

Eren se excitó, no pudo evitarlo. "Mierda, invítame a mí", pensó mientras tragaba en seco. Bueno, era cuarentena y estaba solo, necesitado y con demasiada inspiración como para hacerse el desentendido. Se bajó los boxer, se puso un poco de lubricante en la mano derecha y amplió la imagen del perfil de su vecino, afortunadamente había subido otra a su estado en donde estaba sentado en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados, haciendo la clásica postura de meditación. Genial, a él también le interesaban esos temas, tal vez podían meditar juntos, sí. Su mano se deslizó apretada y firme por su hombría ya despabilada mientras imaginaba una meditación de ellos dos desnudos, Levi encima suyo, de seguro su piel lechosa y uniforme se sentiría suave, cálida, firme a decir por los notables músculos, sus gemidos con esa voz ronca y atractiva debían ser la gloria. Su mano subía y bajaba, de vez en cuando su pulgar apretaba el glande y su cadera se ondulaba hacia adelante y atrás favoreciendo la fricción. Levi, su olor a cerezos en flor, su mirada seria, sus pocas sonrisas, ¡ugh! tenía ganas de bajarle esos pantalones de algodón negros y empujarlo contra la mesada de la cocina, tomarlo allí mismo, fundirse en ese cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo, morderle el cuello, apretarle el culo, acabarle dentro...

—¡Ah! —Una fina película de sudor le cubría el cuerpo cuando al fin pudo acabar en su mano y parte de su abdomen.

Joder, ya se había hecho mil y una fantasías y ni siquiera sabía su apellido o siquiera si era gay. Como sea, le gustaba y era un hecho innegable. Fue a lavarse y cambiarse la ropa interior antes de regresar a la cama y dormir cual bebé.

Se despertó con una llamada de Mikasa a las cinco de la mañana, ella y su madre le gritaban a viva voz el feliz cumpleaños y sonrió a pesar de esta somnoliento y algo desorientado. Estuvieron conversando como media hora, prometieron que cuando acabara la cuarentena irían al cine, al parque de diversiones y a la playa. Le mostraron su regalo, una consola de Nintendo portátil para jugar Splatoon, ¡de lujo! Ahora que lo mencionaban hacía rato que tenía abandonada sus consolas, después de todo nunca tenía tiempo, tal vez podría aprovechar por las tardes, ¿a Levi le gustaría jugar? Seguro, ¿a qué hombre no le gustan los juegos?

Se levantó, llamó a su padre que estaba agotado, si bien la situación dentro de todo era estable lo requerían en muchos lugares y había cierto desgaste. Se dijeron cosas lindas, recordaron algunas anécdotas del pasado y rieron por ellas, su padre le prometió que lo llevaría a pescar una vez que la cuarentena se terminara y al fin cortaron. Decidió no entrenar ese día, después de todo era su puto cumpleaños. Se hizo huevos revueltos con tocino y se sentó mientras buscaba algún estreno interesante en HBO movies. A su celular comenzaron a llegar las felicitaciones de sus colegas y el resto de sus amigos, prometiendo juntadas y festejos a futuro. Una vez que respondió a todos notó un mensaje de Levi, otro meme sobre el Papa Francisco y su bendición de los pecados. Sonrió animado.

"Perdón la demora, mi móvil estaba explotando de mensajes".

"On¿h, mucho trabajo? Te hablo más tarde, entonces"

"No, no, es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y bueno, tuve video llamada con mi hermana y mi mamá, hablé con mi padre también, no te conté pero él es médico y con esta situación está muy ocupado, y expuesto también, es la primera vez que la paso solo, aunque no me molesta, tengo festejos que cobrarme más adelante".

"Ya veo, bueno, feliz cumpleaños! Por cierto, gracias por la Coca-Cola y las Pringles que pusiste en la bolsa, eso no me lo cobraste".

"Gracias. Fue como agradecimiento por el jabón".

"Pero también me devolviste uno nuevo".

"Soy un buen vecino".

Levi bufó al leer el mensaje y se quedó mirando la pantalla un rato hasta que se puso de pie con resolución. No volvieron a escribirse en el día, Eren salió un par de veces al balcón pero no lo vio, de hecho las puertas permanecían cerradas y se sintió un poco decepcionado, ¿tal vez habría salido? ¿Sería muy extraño escribirle para preguntarle? Pero cuando llegó la noche vio luces dentro del departamento. Entonces decidió escribirle.

"Hey, yo de nuevo. Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero en vista de que hice un pollo con papas doradas digno de un premio Oscar, me preguntaba si me ayudarías a comerlo, es que bueno, es mi cumpleaños, y no te estoy presionando o nada, pero de todas maneras estamos varados aquí y bueno".

Se sintió un poco nervioso, no es como si lo estuviera invitando a una cita, porque la intención era no cenar solo en ese día al menos.

—¡Ugh! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me muero por pasar tiempo con él.

Y tal vez tomarse una selfie donde se le vieran mejor esos hermosos ojos grises, material para futuras pajas, para qué iba a mentirse. Levi demoró en responder, de hecho no se conectaba al Whatsapp desde las cinco de la tarde,¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Debería ir a tocarle el timbre? No, mejor esperaba un poco, apenas había pasado media hora desde que le había escrito, hasta que estuviera el pollo listo al menos, que serían otros torturantes cuarenta y cinco minutos más. Puso YouTube para entretenerse con algún stand up divertido para matar el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular. ¿El wi-fi estaba funcionando? Bueno, se habían tildado las dos palomitas, así que de llegarle le había llegado el mensaje. Revisó el departamento de nuevo, ¿estaba todo limpio? Porque Levi era un fanático de la limpieza, no fuera a pensar que era un dejado o algo así.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni prestaba atención al humorista en la pantalla y saltó de su asiento cuando golpearon a su puerta con fuerza. ¿Quien golpeaba así? ¿La policía? Nah, ¡qué tontería! Se levantó y revisó por el ojo de pez, ¡carajo! Era Levi. Su cerebro estaba como "recalculando". Al segundo llamado reaccionó y verificó que no tuviera mal aliento, carraspeó y al fin abrió con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

—¡Hola! —Saludó exaltado y luego vio que Levi tenía una bandeja plateada en las manos y encima una especie de pastel, decorado decentemente, abrió la boca asombrado.

—Mira, no soy pastelero, pero algo me defiendo. No me parecía justo que terminaras el día sin un pastel, o un intento de ello, también traje un champagne que tenía en la nevera para compensar si el sabor es malo, ¿te parece bien?

—¿Que si me parec-... ¡Mas vale! Adelante, adelante, te ayudo.

Eren no podía salir de su asombro, estaba demasiado emocionado a decir verdad, ¿entonces Levi había estado cocinando toda la tarde para él? No quería largarse a llorar, aunque siempre había sido de lágrima fácil, así que no pudo evitar enjugarse los ojos con rapidez, Levi lo notó pero no dijo nada.

—¿Estabas haciendo la cena? —Luego no pasó desapercibido a su inspección lo muy bien vestido que estaba su anfitrión y se sintió fuera de lugar, tal vez Eren se había preparado para pasarla bien con alguien y el le cayó de sopetón.

—Sí, es un pollo con papas, pero me sale mejor que una rotisería profesional, lo juro.

—¿Invitaste a alguien? Pregunto porque como vine sin avisar, eh...

—Bueno, sí, de echo invité a alguien —dijo risueño y Levi apretó los labios, debería haber avisado.

—Uh, disculpame entonces, hagamos una cosa, te dejo el pastel y el champagne y mañana ya vemos de tomar un té o algo, ¿sí?

—¿Qué estas diciendo, Levi? —Eren se carcajeó y el otro parpadeó confundido—. Sí, invité a una persona a cenar, es un vecino que vive con dos gatos y es buena onda, ¿te suena? —Levi frunció el ceño—. Fijate en tu celular, por favor.

Recién entonces Levi entendió y se largó a reír junto al otro.

—Bueno, entonces pongo esto en la nevera.

—Sí, genial. Esperame en la sala que ya sirvo.

—No, es tu cumple, deja que me encargue.

—De ninguna manera, eres mi invitado, siéntate y ponte cómodo, estaba escuchando a un comediante pero mejor pon algo de música.

Levi fue hasta el comedor donde la mesa estaba arreglada y vaya que el hombre había sido detallista, un mantel negro con vajilla blanca, copas y hasta un candelabro de centro de mesa. Se sintió un poco inquieto, solo esperaba no estar interpretando mal las cosas. Puso el último disco de Molly Burch, una artista que no era muy conocida pero que le gustaba bastante, su voz melodiosa y sus temas algo románticos, no es como si esperara que algo pasara, pero si pasaba, bienvenido fuera.

Se sentaron a cenar un delicioso pollo asado, con papas doradas adobadas con finas hiervas, acompañado con un vino tinto de muy buena selección. Conversaron con mucha facilidad, las cosas fluían perfectamente y era innegable que había una fuerte atracción mutua. Cuando quisieron acordar el vino se había terminado y Eren trajo otro.

—No, no, la verdad no manejo muy bien el alcohol, creo que es suficiente —Pidió Levi evitando que le llenara la copa.

—¡Oh,vamos! Es mi cumpleaños, mañana es feriado nacional y si te pones muy mal tu casa no está lejos. Anda.

—Ya usaste tu carta de cumpleaños, Eren.

—Por favor —Suplicó con esa seductora cara de cachorro en apuros, no tuvo mas opción que correr la mano.

Justo cuando iban a brindarse cortó la luz.

—Excelente —Dijo Levi con esa voz cavernosa que tenía y Eren rió con ganas.

—Voy a buscar los fósforos, espera un momento.

A los pocos segundos estaba prendiendo las velas del candelabro, luego abrió una de las puertas del balcón para que ingresara el aire. El rostro de Levi estaba adornado por una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa y el moreno confirmó que le gustaba demasiado esa expresión.

—Creo que mejor sacas el champagne.

—Iba a decir lo mismo.

Levi trajo la torta mientras Eren alumbraba con la linterna de su celular y la llevaron a la mesa.

—Ahora viene la prueba de fuego, espero que al menos esté comestible.

—Tiene buena pinta.

—No mientas.

—A ver, no será el mejor pastel del mundo, pero fue hecho especialmente para mí y eso le da su puntaje.

Prendieron la vela azul delgada que tenía al centro y cantaron el feliz cumpleaños en inglés, luego Levi le cantó en francés y finalmente Eren sopló. Una reunión tan especial y única había convertido su confinamiento y solitaria estancia en un momento por demás íntimo y hermoso.

—Oye, gracias, fue un lindo detalle.

—De nada, de hecho también tengo un regalo, pero te lo daré luego.

—Dámelo ahora, soy ansioso.

—No.

—Anda.

—Corta el pastel.

Eren suspiró e hizo los honores, era un bizcochuelo esponjoso de vainilla, relleno en dos partes, una con dulce de leche y duraznos y la otra con crema y avellanas, estaba delicioso, tanto que Eren se sirvió dos veces más.

—Joder, me salió muy bueno —Admitió Levi ya relajado.

Se sirvieron el champagne y decidieron ir a brindar al balcón. Se sorprendieron de encontrarse con bastante gente en los edificios colindantes y el suyo propio que bailaba, cantaba, o tocaba algún instrumento. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

—Creo que nos hemos estado perdiendo esto porque nos vamos a dormir muy temprano —dijo Levi mientras bebía un trago notando que las burbujas se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, la verdad nunca lo había visto hasta hoy.

Había una hermosa luna medio llena que iluminaba la playa y los alrededores. Algunas personas habían puesto música de sus celulares, otros se iluminaban con linternas o con velas, era un espectáculo inusual y bonito.

—¿Ahora me darás mi regalo? —Dijo Eren invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de Levi que se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca.

—Uh, sí, toma.

Sacó un pequeño sobre de uno de los bolsillos del saco que llevaba y se lo entregó. Le sostuvo la copa para que pudiera abrirlo, era una figura de cristal, pequeña pero bien detallada de un elegante gato sentado en sus cuatro patas y con un moño en el cuello. Era hermosa, aunque no pudiera ver bien los detalles y parecía un adorno bastante costoso a decir por la finura del tallado.

—¡Wow!

—Como no puedes cuidar un gato de verdad, éste puede hacerte compañía sin darte problemas.

—Es genial, gracias, Levi.

Se miraron algunos segundos y finalmente fue Eren quien se acercó para juntar sus labios, fue un beso revelador, suave, romántico. Eren se alejó unos centímetros y le sonrió con honestidad y alegría.

—También puedes hacerme compañía, digo, si quieres.

—Mmm, supongo que podemos discutir los términos adentro —Subió la apuesta el invitado.

—Claro.

Dejaron las copas en la mesa y mientras las velas se derretían en el candelabro, se acomodaron sobre el sillón frente al televisor de la sala para besarse más a gusto, mientras iban midiendo hasta dónde eran capaces de mantener sus límites.

—Si lo piensas bien, esto es como en Romeo y Julieta, ¿cierto?

—No entiendo tu analogía —Susurró Levi, mientras se apoderaba de los labios de su vecino que se le estaban volviendo adictivos.

—Me refiero... por los balcones, ¿entiendes?

Definitivamente Eren estaba un poco ebrio, o al menos eso pensó Levi, pero no importaba porque él tampoco estaba mejor. Se acomodó sobre la falda del moreno y se miraron un rato, Eren acariciándole la espalda y él enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera alocada y suave.

—Mientras nadie termine envenenado o muerto —Soltó Levi y luego los dos comenzaron a reírse completamente tentados.

Aún tenían una buena parte de la cuarentena por vivir, pero sin duda esta sería muy dulce...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
